villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Osborn (Original Top Ten)
Osborn is one of the eleven protagonists of the video Christian special The Kingdom Chums: Original Top Ten. He is the biggest of the three, and is obese. Osborn is first seen having invited himself to a diner where another boy, Petey, and his little sister, Annie, are eating French fries, and he snatches one out of Petey's hand, rudely telling him to "shove over", and threatens to punch him. While he is eating Petey's and Annie's fries, he makes Petey read a record of "Don't Be Cruel" which he "borrowed" from the record library, refusing to tell how long because it's "his". He is shocked when he hears Annie tell Christopher, the Kingdom Chum of Love (the latter as a doll) Osborn broke one of the Original Top Ten (which Petey remarks that he wouldn't understand it, and he doesn't). Osborn is seen going along with them into the Kingdom of the Kingdom Chums, where Osborn and Petey are opponents in getting the Original Top Ten and Annie is hired as the scorekeeper. After Top Ten #10: "The Grass is Greener" (or, as it explains, "Don't Covet"), which Marvelous Mose (The Kingdom Chum of Joy) has sung, after Petey has won the record and explains that he's just warming up, Osborn tells Petey to "get hot" as "this means war". He attempts then to make sure he gets the Top Ten before Petey does. Before Top Ten #9: "L-I-E-S" ("Don't Lie"), trying to get that record, he ends up breaking the door, where the Love Light is, Petey and Annie see all those doors, and Osborn lies about the right door being the wrong one, and claiming he didn't break anything. After Little David (The Kingdom Chum of Courage) has sung the song, Osborn admits he was lying, and gets the record (though Petey was the one who guessed it), because he had practiced the 9th commandment. During Top Ten #8: "Stop! Don't Steal", Osborn steals that record, but is constantly stopped by Marvelous Mose (disguised as a policeman-jack-in-the-box) as the latter is singing that song. After he tells Petey he is too late, as "Top Ten #8 is mine!" he ends up losing the record to Petey (though he didn't guess it), and Petey and Annie scold him for stealing the record... though Annie encourages him to do better on the next one. Before Top Ten #7: "Be Loyal" ("No Adultery"), Osborn promises to stick with Petey and Annie. He almost falls off a log (which is being used for a bridge), and Petey and Annie, who try to help him, are about to fall, but Osborn leaves them behind, resulting in all three falling into bushes, but they survive, and they meet Essie, the Kingdom Chum of Loyalty who (along with Christopher) sings that song. Now, at Top Ten #6: "All God's Children" ("Do Not Kill"), up a crystal hill, they meet Little Mama Miriam, the Kingdom Chum of Perseverance. Osborn decides he wants to kill Petey, but Little Mama Miriam stops this from happening, and sings the song, though Osborn kicks a loose piece of crystal at the "6" sculpture, whose pieces fall upon Petey. Osborn suddenly begins to regret what he had done, but after saying he loves him, it is revealed that Petey wasn't even hurt, as Annie knew Little Miriam wouldn't let anything happen to him. Now, Osborn gets the record, and still intends to scoop the next five, continuing the competition, although his villainy lessens. At Top Ten #5: "Respect Your Mom and Dad" ("Honor Your Mother and Father"), as the kids get to a house, they find that Little David is there to sing that song to them. Osborn obviously falls asleep during the song, and only wakes up because Annie reveals that he got only 2 records and Petey won 4 (the latter had won this record). He tells Annie that if she thinks he's dropping out, she's crazy. After the kids fall onto the couch, which has fallen onto a river, and up a waterfall, he begins to soften up, and all three come back to listen to Christopher, who sings Top Ten #4: "Thank You" ("Keep God's Day Special"), and Osborn looks into a book during the song. So, he guesses it, but gets the record. After Annie congratulates him, he says, "God! Give me a break!", and a thunderstorm appears. He "swears to God" that it was a guess, and gets blown away by a wind. He then lands into a swan boat during Top Ten #3: "Honor His Name" ("No Swearing with God's Name") which Essie sings and during which he falls off the boat and falls off a waterfall, but due to its short height, survives and promises never to swear with God's name again. He then gets the record. In fact, this is where he redeems. He even realizes Petey is breaking Top Ten #2: "Idols" ("No Idols") (sung by Marvelous Mose), when he is worshipping idols, but Petey, admitting Osborn was right, repents. Now, Petey, still having four, now has one less than Osborn. During Top Ten #1: "He's All You Need" ("Only One God"), which Christopher sings, Osborn just allows Petey to get the record. Although it is tied, Petey just allows Osborn to have the collection. Finally, all three kids, including Osborn, join the Kingdom Chums for the song "Love One Another". Back in their own world, where time has stood still, after Petey reminds him of the library record, Osborn almost forgets his promise (not to swear with God's name again), but he corrects himself and goes to return the record, as he didn't need it anymore. Category:Kids Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Protagonists Category:Vengeful Category:Cheater Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero